Changes Between the Two (ISH Continuation)
by tmd422
Summary: Rose and Christian have made a huge mistake. But it seems like neither can truly forget about it. Is this something that will be thrown under the rug? Or can something more arise from this mistake? Romance, jealousy, threats, betrayal: what can go wrong? **This is a continuation of It Shouldn't Happen (ISH); read the first chapter of that story first** **Story is rated MA**


**A/N: Hello Everyone! So here it is, the first chapter of the continuation of It Shouldn't Happen! So many of you asked for it and I was finally able to sit down and write it. For those new readers go on over and read the first chapter of It Shouldn't Happen so you're not confused. This story is going to go in a different direction then ISH, as this will have a completely different plot and won't be based off the book. I hope you like it; please let me know what you think! R this story is rated MA for crude language, sexual situations, violence, etc. in future chapters. You have been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: VA and it's characters DO NOT belong to me; they belong to Richelle Mead.**

My head throbs as I watch the sun go down. I have been lying in bed, staring at my window for the past five hours. I hadn't been able to sleep; but that has been the case for the last couple of months. So much has happened that I can't seem to wrap my head around it.

Mia spreading her lies, Lissa cutting herself, Viktor kidnapping her, seducing Dimitri, Natalie turning Strigoi.

And even though all of those things are terrible, there is one moment that keeps me tossing and turning.

Having sex with my best friend's boyfriend.

Well to be fair he wasn't her boyfriend at the time. But she did like him. And I had warned her about staying away from him. I remember that day perfectly. It was forever etched into my mind; the day I lost my virginity to Christian Ozera.

I cringe for the millionth time at that thought. Hatred and disgust flows through me. I still couldn't believe what had happened.

We had hardly interacted with each other after that. Not that we did before, but I made sure to keep even more distance between us after that. He had been there when we went to save Lissa, but I had been so high on my adrenaline that I didn't think of anything else but saving my best friend.

But now that they're together, well it's a little harder to avoid. He was always with her, and she was always with me. We didn't talk; even though Lissa tried to get us to. We even avoided looking at each other.

How can I look at him the same?

My mind goes back to that day. Watching his face twist in pleasure as he had thrust into me. I feel my face heat up at the memory and I groan. Why can't I just forget about it?

My alarm goes off and I know it's time to get up.

I am walking down the corridor when I hear my name. I look back and have to hide my disappointment as I see Lissa and Christian heading my way. She smiles, "Good morning." I smile but keep my eyes from Christian, "Good morning. Heading to the cafeteria?" I keep walking and she follows, "Yeah, Christian needs to go to the feeders." I simply nod but don't acknowledge him. I hear her sigh, "You can at least say good morning to him Rose."

I nod but still say nothing. I can hear her catching wind to say something, but she doesn't get the chance. "Hey guys!" I look up to see Mason heading our way. I smile, "Hey Mase, what's up?" He nods to Lissa and Christian. Then he looks at me, "We have a last minute meeting with the Guardians." I look at him in confusion, "About what?" He shrugs, "I don't know but we need to head to the gym." He looks at Lissa, "I am going to have to steal her from you guys."

I hear Lissa laugh, "Just don't keep her from me too long." And I hear Christian scoff, "Keep her as long as you want." Anger bubbles inside me. I turn to glare at him, "Did anyone ask for your opinion?" He sneers at me but I quickly walk away.

That was the most we have interacted since it happened. But focusing anger on him helps. It doesn't make me think of other things.

Mason catches up to me, "Still haven't warmed up to Ozera I see."

Oh if only he knew how much I warmed up with him.

I shake off my stupid thoughts as I say, "He's an ass. I don't know what Lissa sees in him." He chuckles, "I'm not disagreeing with you, but you might want to try to get along with Ozera." I narrow my eyes at him, "Are you two best friends now?" He scoffs, "No, but he is dating _your_ best friend. Think about how she feels that the two people she cares about don't get along." I roll my eyes at him, "Stop going all Dr. Phil on me." He laughs but drops the subject.

His words keep playing in my head. I can tell how much it hurts Lissa that we can't get along. Her feelings aren't something I can avoid with this bond. But can I really be on good terms with him? We both made a mistake but does that mean we can't get along?

I silently groan at my thoughts. Damn Mason for bringing it up.

We reach the gym and I see that it is filled with my classmates. There is so much buzz going around about why we're here. Mason and I walk over to Eddie. I say, "Any idea what this is about?"

He shakes his head, "No one has said anything."

Just then we hear the doors that lead to the locker room open. There I see Alberta, Dimitri, and Stan. I can't help how my eyes zero in on Dimitri. Training has pretty much gone back to normal; but the playful banter we had established is gone. My stomach twists as I remember what happened between us.

The noise dies down as they go to stand on the bleachers. Alberta speaks up, "Thank you for coming in on such short notice. I am sure you're all wondering why you are here." Stan hands her a folder and quickly falls back in place. "The school has scheduled a last minute trip." Whispers flow through us. I look over at Mason, "A trip? This is new." He nods, "I know, the school never lets us out of the gates."

Albert keeps talking, "The details to the location have been kept confidential, but this trip serves as a way to further your education." There are a few groans, a few excited whispers, and annoyed looks. But something feels off. As I keep listening to Alberta talk about rules and regulations something twists in my stomach. I can't shake the feeling that something is off.

About five minutes later I tune back in. Alberta is finishing up, "After classes today you will be expected to pack. Remember you will be there for about two months." My eyes pop out, "What?" My whispered shock makes Eddie chuckle, "Haven't you been paying attention Hathaway? She said that in the middle of this." I look over at Mason, "Don't you find that odd?" He shrugs, "Who cares. We're getting out of here for two months."

They dismissed us, and we all head to our respective classes. As I walk to class I can't help but wonder. Why are we leaving for so long? Why is the location confidential? And why all of a sudden?

Mason was right when he said the school doesn't let us out of the gates. A couple of months ago I would have been just as excited as Mason and Eddie about getting away from St. Vlad's. But after everything that has happened in the last couple of months I can't help but be wary. My mind wonders in every possible direction but it doesn't settle on a very solid thought. Something in my gut is screaming at me that this isn't right.

Before I can dwell on it anymore I reach my class. Pushing my unease aside I enter the room.

I am walking towards the cafeteria for dinner when I hear my name. I look up and see Lissa coming to me; alone. Her excitement courses through me but I can feel her trying to withhold something from me as well. "Rose did you hear? We're going on a trip!" Her smile brightens up and I can't help but smile back. I say, "I did, we were told this morning. Two months, can you believe it?"

She links our arms together, "I know; it's going to be so nice to get out of here. Even if they aren't telling us where."

I give her a confused look, "Isn't that weird?" Now she gives me a confused look, "What do you mean?"

"That we are leaving so suddenly, for so long, and the location is so secretive." Lissa chuckles, not taking me serious. "When did you start asking so many questions?" I sigh, "Liss I'm-"

"Hey Lissa." I try to hold in my annoyed huff. I tighten my arm around hers. I feel the small flutter of happiness she always gets when Christian comes around. But I also feel a small twinge of sadness. She always has that feeling when the three of us come together.

I don't look at him. Instead I focus on walking to the cafeteria. She pokes in my head, _'Rose, please.'_ I bite my lip to keep from groaning out loud. Please, what? Stupid one way bond.

I hear Christian say, "Are you all packed and ready to go?"

"Yeah, I was just telling Rose how excited I am. Rose, are you packed?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to grab something to eat before we had to take off." I hear a mumbled, "One of the boys Hathaway." I finally look his way; brown eyes clashing with ice blue. I snap back, "Was anyone talking to you Ozera? Because for all I care you don't even exist." Lissa squeezes my arm, "Rose." Her tone is low with a warning.

I don't look at Lissa. His eyes blaze in anger, his blue irises almost turning black. His lip curls up in disdain, "Like your virginity?" Lissa gasps, "Christian!" My glare disappears as my eyes widen. Did he really just…..I see his eyes spark with an emotion I can't really place. Regret?

I quickly narrow my eyes, "At least someone was willing to take it. If you disappear no one would give a f-"

"Rose, enough!" Lissa's words cut me off. Her anger and annoyance snaps me out of it. I yank my arm from her and walk off. I can hear her calling me but I keep going.

The nerve of that guy. I can't believe he would say something like that; and in front of Lissa too. He is an arrogant bastard who needs a good ass kicking.

This trip is going to be a pain in the ass.


End file.
